fanearthzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Melpharia
The Melpharian Fable In the beginning there was but one crystal in the world. The Great Creator shattered this crystal, and as its shards fell, they became mountains, seas, plants, and animals. This is how this world was born. "Everything has its roots in the crystals--they are this world's energy. We feel power in crystals because we are their children.¨ ''-Melpharian Fable'' The realm of Melpharia was borne of crystals, with all living beings granted sovereignty under these powerful artifacts. Though disputes were present, battles remained unseen--each and every thing was lucky enough to sing praise for their lives at the foot of the crystals. A great elfin sage is said to have discovered a method to rapidly unleash the power of crystals. These feats came to be known as skills. All skills that have been found to this day are based on using the power of crystals. A number of skills passed through the elves in ancient times, however great amounts of effort and time were required to learn them. It would have been most difficult for one person to learn several skills and only the elves with their long lifespans had any hope of learning them at all. However, time revealed a number of similar skills that could be learned comparatively easily. These skills became systemized; continually evolving into forms that could be more easily learned until even humans and other races could learn them. This systemization of skills begot a number of specialized classes to wield them. More refined and powerful skills were discovered through the passing of skills through generations of classes. These classes allowed those that used their class's specialized skills to unlock more of their skills' power. However, some people became overly powerful, and within them was born ambition. Battles were soon waged between those of different ambitions. Skills stopped being a method to bring peace, and instead became a method to wage war. The First King The development of skills caused the trivial disputes of the past to evolve into full-blown battles. The many wars brought about more combat-oriented skills. Those skills that couldn't be adapted to war were lost. As the development of skills expanded the scope of war, the world was thrown into chaos. Days of battles turned into years--millennia--of wars. However, one day an end finally came to these wars. A young elf and his followers used a powerful, refined magic combined with an extremely powerful crystal to unite the world. The elf that succeeded in uniting the world became king. His name was Marcktece Ecetia, though most know him as the ¡§First King.¡¨ His kingdom, extending vast across the world, became known as the Kingdom of Ecetia. The continent where Marcktece placed his capital was named the Ecetia Continent. Kingdom's Fall Though the peace and prosperity of the Kingdom of Ecetia was predicted to continue forever, violence and decay began to run rampant within the kingdom. The successive kings tried everything in their power to return light to the kingdom, but no one could save it. The final king, Entsord, lost the traditional symbol of the right to rule of the king, the palace erupted into strife. The kingdom split into two, with the might of both sides pit against each other in a battle to divide the six continents. The Two Kingdoms The world split into the Kingdom of Tivarence, which carried the Ecetia royal line, and the Kingdom of Melgia led by Sorcerer Melgia, the final prime minister of the Kingdom of Ecetia. While Tivarence clung to the prosperity and tradition of the past, Melgia sought to expand its power through the further study of skills. The Kingdom of Melgia tried to bring the entire world under its power, but Tivarence would not be destroyed. The reason for this was simple; the Kingdom of Tivarence contained the ¡§Land of Origin,¡¨ the area where the First King declared the establishment of the Kingdom of Ecetia. History books speak of the wise Sorcerer Melgia avoiding a war to destroy Tivarence due to fear of an extremely powerful magic derived from the power of the holy land. Following the Succession Wars, Melgia became the king of the Kingdom of Melgia and Suphran became the king of the Kingdom of Tivarence. The two kings formed a treaty called the ¡§Pledge of Entsord,¡¨ pledging not to encroach on the other, and thus beginning the Era of the Two Great Kingdoms. During this time, methods of manipulating crystals spread from the Kingdom of Melgia across the land. The world became dependant on the power of crystals, though the gradual development begat by these crystals once again brought security to the land. The End of an Era After many years, The Era of the Two Great Kingdoms too came to an end. As the world developed around crystals, the battles to secure crystals brought an end to this period of security. The world split into haves and have-nots and the two kingdoms erupted in turmoil. The person who brought an end to this era of chaos was a young man by the name of Barcus Torquemaya from the northern continent of Pedestal. The Torquemaya Empire conquered the Kingdom of Melgia with a mighty fury, destroying the kingdom. Then Barcus Torquemaya turned his might onto the Kingdom of Tivarence. Torquemaya was forced to make many sacrifices in the land where Melgia feared to step, but in the end his campaign was met with success. This marked the end of the Kingdom of Tivarence and nearly 3000 years of history and royal blood linking them to the Kingdom of Ecetia. The world was now controlled by the Torquemaya Empire. Emperor Barcus was feared for his cruelty as the ¡§Emperor of Destruction.¡¨ Beneath his subjugation the citizens of the empire suffered. Though several revolts occurred within the country, they failed to shake the control of the empire. During this time the elves, which had thereto been common on the Ecetia Continent, all but disappeared. Where they went remains a mystery for the ages. The area where the First King declared the establishment of the Kingdom of Ecetia. History books speak of the wise Sorcerer Melgia avoiding a war to destroy Tivarence due to fear of an extremely powerful magic derived from the power of the holy land. Following the Succession Wars, Melgia became the king of the Kingdom of Melgia and Suphran became the king of the Kingdom of Tivarence. The two kings formed a treaty called the ¡§Pledge of Entsord,¡¨ pledging not to encroach on the other, and thus beginning the Era of the Two Great Kingdoms. During this time, methods of manipulating crystals spread from the Kingdom of Melgia across the land. The world became dependant on the power of crystals, though the gradual development begat by these crystals once again brought security to the land. The End of an Era II After many years, The Era of the Two Great Kingdoms too came to an end. As the world developed around crystals, the battles to secure crystals brought an end to this period of security. The world split into haves and have-nots and the two kingdoms erupted in turmoil. The person who brought an end to this era of chaos was a young man by the name of Barcus Torquemaya from the northern continent of Pedestal. The Torquemaya Empire conquered the Kingdom of Melgia with a mighty fury, destroying the kingdom. Then Barcus Torquemaya turned his might onto the Kingdom of Tivarence. Torquemaya was forced to make many sacrifices in the land where Melgia feared to step, but in the end his campaign was met with success. This marked the end of the Kingdom of Tivarence and nearly 3000 years of history and royal blood linking them to the Kingdom of Ecetia. The world was now controlled by the Torquemaya Empire. Emperor Barcus was feared for his cruelty as the ¡§Emperor of Destruction.¡¨ Beneath his subjugation the citizens of the empire suffered. Though several revolts occurred within the country, they failed to shake the control of the empire. During this time the elves, which had thereto been common on the Ecetia Continent, all but disappeared. Where they went remains a mystery for the ages. The Birth of Five Countries The Torquemaya Empire lost its power in an insurrection helmed by a woman claiming to be a descendent of the Tivarence royal family named Effricia. After the destruction of the Torquemaya Empire, an era of skirmishes between local warlords led to the unification of each continent under its own kingdom. These kingdoms were called The Kingdom of Hordaine,The Gevrandian Empire, The Kingdom of Netzavare, The Kingdom of Yelsord andThe Royal Alliance of Cesedria.¨ Though each of the five countries has their eyes trained on the land s of the others, each country is equally powerful. The world has stabilized into a state of perpetual war, where the soldiers fight for their countries, their land and their ideals. Welcome to the world of Melpharia! (Fantasy Earth Zero) -GamepotUSA Trivial things *Melpharia is the name of the world of FEZ *The naming scheme of FEZ is based off the Sephirot *The Name Melharia comes from Malkuth of the Sephirot which means kingship Category:Story Category:Nation Category:Misc